Possession Isn't So Bad After All
by ShadowHuntress50
Summary: What happens once Eli is possessed? My first lemon. Read and review!


A/N: Here's a.. thing. It's my first lemon. So I kind of.. have been avoiding the most uncomfortable situations that would have been too hard to write. So forgive me if it's a little OOC or not graphic enough (I'm pretty sure some smut readers are just too addicted to this stuff.)

I've done my best on grammar, wording and punctuation.. HOWEVER, I swear on the River Styx (yes I'm a PJO fan) this idea wasn't mine. It was inspired by another fic I've read. Slugterra isn't mine either.

Also, I never knew writing a lemon could be this hard. But it kind of makes sense, as I'm a virgin. The only experience I have was from lemons I've read. I rewrote this, like, 4 times. I now have respect for the many virgin lemon writers out there.

P.S I'm still writing Changed's second chapter. Sorry guys, but I literally have next to no internet. After Changed, I think I'll just stick to one-shots until I have enough time in my life.

But enough about me. Read and review!

Inside Trixie's bedroom:

Trixie Sting was sleeping.

A heavy emphasis onwas.

She was promptly woken up when she heard thumping footsteps right outside her bedroom door. Eli Shane, the gang's young leader, stormed in, wearing an unreadable expression. Spotting her, he made for the bed. The redhead turned on the table lamp, and opened her mouth to complain.

"What th-"

Trixie was promptly cut off by Eli's lips. Trixie was instantly suprised and wary. She pushed him off and searched his eyes, but they were no longer blue. They had turned the color red.

She knew in a heartbeat that Eli was being possessed. By the Goon, no less. Somehow the little freak had gotten into her friend's head. Trixie opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by another fierce kiss. She pushed him off and said sharply, "Eli, snap out of it! It's me, Trixie. You've got to fight him. It's hard to do, but you can do it. Don't do this."

Inside Eli's head:

Eli watched in horror as the Goon manipulated his own body to sexuallyassaultone of his best friends over and over again. Worse, despite Trixie's words, was that he knew he couldn't do anything. He was stuck in a grey colorless room inside his brain, and saw everything through a screen on one of the walls. It was hopeless. He didn't know where the Goon was, let alone fight him.

Eli took a step backwards, closed his eyes and thought, hoping to all heavens that she'd be able to somehow hear him, "Trixie, whatever happens, I'm sorry, Trix. Because I currently am imprisoned inside my own head, unable to doanythingwhile watching the Goon assault you over and over again and pretty much having an idea of what will happen next." He blocked his ears, too, for good measure. He definitely had no wish to see or hear the unfolding events.

Back in Trixie's room:

Trixie felt a lot of things at once. She felt a tsunami of fear for her friend and herself, plenty of anger at the Goon for definitely wanting torapeher through Eli, vulnerability at being unable to resist, and lot of shame at, despite the situation and knowing it wasn't Eli, actually wanting him to continue.

Because what no one knew was the fact that she'd had developed a crush on Eli for a long while now. When he's first arrived in Slugterra, she saw him as a scrawny boy who was, in spite of his size, Will Shane's son. But then, after seeing and helping him on his daily quests- heroing, rescuing and slughunting, she grew a crush. Little by little it had branched out to lust, though she herself didn't know. No on had noticed, especially not Eli.

She could make a pretty convincing actress.

However, right now, she was in a very uncomfortable position, as Eli/ The Goon had pinned her up against the wall and kissing her fiercely. One of his arms had circled around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, so she ended up straddling him. Her arms weakly clawed at his shoulders. In spite of her training, her muscles felt like goo at the kiss to actually pull off any martial arts, and her blaster and bandoleer was too far away to reach.

The kiss quickly escalated, and Trixie let out a scream as Eli broke away to get some air. Because she suddenly realized that he'd done so in order to reach down and pull her T-shirt over her head. When she came to this conclusion, Trixie's heart sped one mile per hour. Eli/The Goon was far too quick.

As she hadn't bothered to put on a bra, he immediately leaned down and started sucking on one of her breasts. An electric charge immediately shot down to between her legs, and she could feel the wetness pooling there. Trixie let out another scream, this one filled with fear and lust, and desperately wished her bedroom wasn't soundproofed. Pronto and Kord wouldn't have been able hear them, even if they were awake, which she highly doubted.

Suddenly, Eli/ The Goon reached down and pulled her shorts off her. The sudden motion pulled her back to reality, and she realized she was fully naked. In front of her friend. A blush crept over her face at the knowledge that even if the Goon was possessing Eli, the young Shane would still be able to see her from somewhere inside his brain. "Eli," she whispered, barely audible, "Don't do this." The boy ignored her.

Inside Eli's brain:

"Oh Lord...Did I just do that?" Eli had his eyes firmly closed, despite the temptation to open them, but he had fallen to the desire of at least unblocking his ears. And what he heard was Trixie's scream.

He felt like curling into a ball and never talking to anyone ever again. "She's going to hate me now..oh s*." He mentally thought as he heard Trixie's plea. If there was anything he hated, it was being helpless. And currently, he was watching one of his best friend be assaulted, again and again. By himself.

He knew that once the Goon got what he wanted, he'd stop possessing Eli, leaving him to face the repercussions of his actions. And that pretty much included facing Trixie and Kord's wrath. Even Pronto would be disappointed in him. His life would be pretty much ruined.

In Trixie's room:

Trixie gasped and writhed as an impassive-looking Eli put his head between her legs, and startedsucking.She was far too weak to do anything else except make small sounds of protest.

The redhead moaned, leaning back against the wall, her fingers digging into the comforter. The black haired boy made a circuit with his tongue, then lightly bit on her clit. Trixie moaned again. It was only a decibel louder, but it was enough to tell Eli/The Goon that she was seconds away from cumming. "Eli," she gasped, "I don't-" Her words were cut off by the sensation of teethbiting down onto her neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a hickey. She screamed.

Meanwhile, Eli had been busy. His fingers had already taken off his outer clothing, and now they were freeing him of his boxers. They slid down his legs and joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Trixie was breathing in sharply when she came to yet another realization. Eli was naked. She let another scream, something that was quickly stifled when Eli/The Goon slammed his lips over hers. He pulled her against him, and slowly slid inside her.

In Eli's brain:

Time seemed to slow down. Eli somehow knew that he'd done it, he'd officially gone and raped the redhead. The only difference, was that it wasn't him in control, but the little creep known as the Goon somewhere, controlling him. "That's it. I'm done for." He watched with wide eyes (he had long since fallen to the temptation) and saw Trixie orgasmright in front of him.

Yup, he was officially a walking dead man.

In Trixie's room:

Trixie knew she wasthere.Her mind went blank, whiting out other basic functions except for three; heartbeat, breath,f*.A hot liquid spilled out from her, and covered Eli's seven-incher. He was still moving in and out of her, only much more frenzied and faster. Moments later, he fell after her, shooting his load into her.

They both collapsed, panting heavily. Eli/The Goon pulling out. They were too tired to even yell at the other or go to their own bedroom. They simply fell asleep together, the Goon's hold simultaneously breaking as Eli slept.

If anyone looked closely enough, they could have seen a small smile spread across their faces as they dreamt of each other.

Maybe being possessed isn't such a bad thing after all.

A/N: And...cut scene! I hope you guys liked it! Remember, it is my first lemon, so there's bound to be a slip-up somewhere in that..thing. Leave a review!

P.S If there is a spelling or grammar mistake, please PM me IMMEDIATELY, as I would like to fix it ASAP. Thanks guys for reading!


End file.
